TransWitch
by Lady K.I.L. Zenith
Summary: Harry Potter just wants to be a normal witch. Go through Harry Potter's trials and tribulations as he achieves what he wants more than this world other than having parents: by becoming a girl. A transgender Harry Potter story. A story that was inspired by "The Common Room" FaceBook page. *Warning- Suicidal Tendencies* Later will be Femslash.
1. The Nomadic Dursleys

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I also would like to say I am not transgender so please correct me if you feel that I have portrayed a transgender individual incorrectly.

The Dursleys are very normal, thank you very much. They would be the last people one would ever thought to hear about the developments in the magical world. If you asked them, they will refuse adamantly of ever having any ties to Magical Great Britain. The Dursleys moved from their cookie-cutter house on number four Privet Drive, however. Whenever they settled down somewhere, the Dursleys would pick up and move. Vernon Dursley would move around in Grunnings different branches so they would not have to stay in one place. He even taken jobs outside of Grunnings just to move. There was a time the Dursleys would have ridiculed anyone with a nomadic lifestyle. Now, they have become the people they have derided on for all those years. Their lives all change some years ago on one November night in 1980.

Vernon Dursley had noticed an unusual amount of odd people on that November day. All of them were wearing capes, cloaks, and funny hats. Mr. Dursley had heard a group of them gossiping about some child which made him afraid that it had something to do with his sister-in-law's crowd. He never dreamed that the next day, Petunia would find her sister's child asleep on the doorstep. Nevertheless, they, begrudgedly, took the child in to raise it as a non-magical being. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley made a pact; they would raise Harry Potter, but he would never go to Hogwarts to become a wizard. The Dursleys never really had to worry about Hogwarts. They had a different problem when Harry was five years old and said, "I'm a girl."

There were no immediate reactions from the Dursleys. Both had agreed that the boy was just confused or in a phase. He would grow out of it, eventually. They had begun to emphasized Harry's gender by referring to him as "boy". It had gotten to the point that Harry was continously referred to as "boy" and not by his name. At first, Harry would acknowledge this new name for him but he soon stopped answering to it. He would get spanked for his rebellion as well as been given numerous chores to complete before dinner.

The Dursleys took Harry on one shopping trip and he was forbidden to go on any more shopping trips; he had run to the Girl's Department and showed his Aunt Petunia a dress that he would like to wear. The family were embarrassed to learn that Harry's class had divided by gender and Harry refused to be associated as a boy. The Dursleys kept getting phone calls or notes saying that Harry would go into the girl's restroom and refused to go to the boy's. He had peed on himself by refusing to go to the boy's restroom. Petunia Dursley would cut Harry's hair embarrassingly short to only have it reach past his shoulders the next morning. The phase grew into a year that the Dursleys knew they were dealing with something worse than a child wizard; it was frown-upon in any society to have a transgender child.

By a year, the Dursleys, feeling anyone who were in their position would do the same, abandoned Harry Potter at a bookstore. They never expected to see "it" again. A few hours later, they found themselves as relunctant guardians of one Harry James Potter. They had received a warning about child abandonment, what this child means to the Wizarding World, and how they and the child were protected by remaining as a family. So this strange family remain so for a few weeks until the Dursleys found another opportunity to abandon Harry.

The Durlseys sold their house, miracously, and driven for hours until they abandoned Harry in the middle of a forest. Arabella Figg, the lady who babysat Harry, told Dumbledore that the Dursleys moved. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, rallied together the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group that had been formed to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters, to search for the Dursleys. The trace was still on Harry so they should be able to pinpoint his location because the Dursleys would most likely abandon him in a Muggle area. Also if they find the Dursleys, the Dursleys would tell where they had left Harry. All they were waiting for was a burst of accidental magic to notify that a young underaged wizard's whereabouts as well as finding out where the Dursleys are.

A few members of the Order finally found the Dursleys living in Cokeworth. After a few minutes of questioning, a sleight of the hand with veritaserum in their drinks, the Dursley told the wizards that they abandoned Harry in a forest and proceeded to give them the location. So they found Harry Potter, frightened, wondering around the middle of the forest. Harry Potter was now back living with the Dursleys in Cokeworth and Mrs. Figg remained in Surrey because Severus Snape, a potions master and spy for the Order, lives in Cokeworth. The wizards placed a memory charm on each of the Muggles, planted false happy memories of them with Harry, and left without a moment's notice.

It was not long before Harry, angrily, started proclaiming that he was a girl and requesting them to stop using masculine pronouns in reference to Harry Potter. A For Sale sign was on the Dursleys' lawn and Harry Potter was no where to be found. Snape alerted Dumbledore who told the Order and everyone went looking for the Muggles again. They repeated the process again, right down to giving the Dursleys fake happy memories with Harry Potter.

The Order of the Phoenix held a meeting to discuss about the almost non-existent wards that is suppose to protect Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore knew that it was a matter of time before the wards start to collapse. He was looking for suggestions how to protect The Boy Who Lived; every Order member heard that a prophecy prophesized that the boy was destined to vanquished the Dark Lord. They all heard about the prophecy, Lily Potter's protection, and why it had been so important for Harry to remain with his remaining family. Most of the Order had volunteered to adopt Harry Potter so they could already indoctrinate him on the Wizarding World.

"Why don't we ask the Muggles how come they are so keen on abandoning Harry Potter?" asked Snape as his eyes looked at the room in large.

"The Dursleys don't like anything that is abnormal, that includes wizards!" exclaimed Mrs. Figgs.

"Arabella, you have babysat Mr. Potter, have you noticed any signs of child abuse?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"The boy doesn't talk. I actually think the Muggles have coached him not to say anything to anyone outside of his family. He wears his cousin's hand-me-downs which are bulky clothes that may hide signs of abuse. He appears underfed but that might also be due to his clothes. He is mute, but he will do whatever I tell him. He always seemed sad though. "reported Mrs. Figg.

"Can Harry have an intellectual disability?" questioned Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's parents.

"I don't think he has a disabillity. Although, I can not have a look at his school records. Of course, I still think his selective mutism is due to the Dursleys ordering him to speak to no one. I have seen him working out in the yard and would see him talk to the family." said Mrs. Figg.

"You say that these Muggles value being normal, yet they have Mr. Potter behaving strangely towards people outside of his family. Again, has anyone bothered asking the Dursleys why they want to abandon Mr. Potter? They seemed to have taken him in until he reached the age of six, so what has happened that makes them want to no longer be associated with Mr. Potter?" asked Snape.

A member of the Order was sent to see the Dursleys when the wards collapsed. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to a flat in London expecting to talk to the Dursleys about Harry Potter. He was assured by Dumbledore that the wards did not collapse because something fatal has happened to the boy. Shacklebolt realized that this must mean that there has been love lost between Harry and his relatives. Dumbledore had always talk about the difference between Voldemort and those who oppose them. Voldemort did not understand love and Shacklebolt became concern that Harry was going to be the new Dark Lord.

Shacklebolt came at a time when he thought Vernon Dursley was off from work. It was in a nice area of London and he thought to himself that Harry did not have to worry about working outside anymore. After hearing how these particular Muggles did not like anything different, Shacklebolt took pains to blend in with the Muggles. He was wearing a suit and tie so he looked like a CEO of a company. He came to the door and rang the doorbell. He looked in the peephole and was surprised to find a pale eye already looking at him.

The door yanked open and Shacklebolt was face to face with a blonde woman that has a long thin neck and a face of a horse. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm associated with Albus Dumbledore. He brought Harry to you the night after your sister died. May I come in? I'm here to talk about Harry." Kingsley Shacklebolt did not realize how powerful his words are until he notice the woman became very pale and it seemed that she was having a battle in her head. She dearly seemed to want to slam the door in his face but felt it was not wise to do so. To his surprise, the woman yanked him inside. He did not think she had the strength in her to pull a big black man into her flat.

"Can you take it? Please, say you will take it back with you?" beseeched Petunia Dursley.

Shacklebolt's eyes widen. He surely hope that Mrs. Dursley was not referring to wizards as its. "What are you talking about?"

"My sister's child! You will take it back, won't you? We are not fit to raise it!" said Mrs. Dursley.

That was the understatement of the year. Shacklebolt was starting to feel that Harry Potter was becoming an object in his relatives' eyes. Why didn't his relatives refer to him as the proper gender? Shacklebolt had a dark thought about Dumbledore; why didn't Dumbledore check to see if these people were fit to raise children? Why didn't Dumbledore sent Harry to live with distant relatives on his father side instead of his mother's side? He was sure that Lily felt more related to her husband's relatives than she would ever feel about her own sister. Shacklebolt knew almost every wizarding family would have not only wards but an added protection of having a grown witch or a wizard.

"Is your husband at home? I would like to speak to him as well." asked Shacklebolt in a veil attempt to prevent himself from asking the woman what is wrong with her.

"I'll go get him." and Petunia Dursley made a mad dash upstairs to retrieve her husband. Shacklebolt found him a seat on a recliner. He looked around seeing pictures on the wall of a small family missing one particular family member. He was sure the kid in those pictures was not Harry Potter. Wouldn't the Dursleys' have any pictures of their nephew? He stood up to extend his hand for a handshake when Mr. Dursley came in. The man had black hair, a furry mustache and looked like he could stand to lose a lot of weight. The man did not bother to shake hands with Shacklebolt.

"I'm here to speak with you about your nephew. I understand that there has been misunderstandings." said Shacklebolt as he sat back down in his recliner.

"There are no misunderstandings on our part." Vernon Dursley bristled, "The kid thinks he is a girl!"

"What?" Shacklebolt least expected this. He was expecting to hear a diatribe on how Muggles can't control a wizard or something like that. This explained why Petunia Dursley had taken to call Harry a "it".

"Whenever we refer to the kid as a boy or give it male pronouns, it becomes hostile! We've tried explain to the kid the difference between a boy and a girl, but it still thinks it is a girl. We've taken to calling the child "it" because we refuse to take part in it's game of wanting to be a girl. It won't have a tantrum if we refer to it as it but it will if we call it a him, he, or boy." explained Vernon Dursley.

"How does," Shacklebolt cringed, "it take to the name Harry?"

"Surprisingly well. I've actually heard no complaints on how that name is masculine. Take it with you, now! We are not equipped to handle a transgender child. It probably needs tons of therapy to realize that it is indeed a he! It is not safe for it to reside in your world as stated in that letter years ago, but it is not safe in this society either. It keeps getting bullied at school over something it has a control over!" Petunia responded.

"May I see the child?" asked Shacklebolt. Mrs. Dursley went to collect the child as Mr. Dursley and Shacklebolt waited in awkward silence. Shacklebolt felt it was for the best to not bring up the topic of how the Dursleys kept discarding Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley entered holding Harry Potter's hand. The kid looked very pale and solemn. Harry had his mother's eyes but Shacklebolt never had seen them this sad before. The child's unkempt hair went just past his shoulders. Anyone would not know Harry Potter's gender by looking at him. He was wearing his cousin's old clothes which helped his underfed look.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was a friend of your parents. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Shacklebolt was observing Harry's expression at this but the kid still had a sullen look. He knew it was too soon for Harry to receive his education but Hogwarts would be the safest place for Harry Potter. "We're going to find you another guardian." The face remained gloomy. Shacklebolt thought any kid who heard that statement, their eyes would light up at the mention of witchcraft, and with anything he heard about the Dursleys he was willing to bet any child would be excited about leaving them. Harry did not seem excited or emotionally upset about leaving the Dursleys. The Dursleys' little boy was not anywhere to be seen; Shacklebolt was sure that he must be staying with friends because he did not think that child would be the shy type. Shacklebolt shooks hands with Harry. Harry didn't start talking but remain quiet. Shacklebolt did not think this kid was shy though.

"Take IT with you and never have IT or anyone associated with IT come anywhere near us again!" snarled Vernon Dursley. Shacklebolt was only too happy to oblige. Dumbledore had sent him to revive the blood wards but he felt it was Harry's best interest to never have anything to do with the Dursleys.

He left the Dursley's flat with a mute Harry. Shacklebolt thought it was odd because most children would have been talking his head off about witchcraft and asking what would happen to him. He walked a few steps down the street with Harry in tow. He came to the conclusion that he would avoid ever mentioning Harry's gender and will only refer to the child as"Harry".

Shacklebolt raised his wand and looked at Harry to see his reaction. The Knight Bus appeared suddenly and Harry's face did not show any reaction. This is really starting to alarm Shacklebolt. Any kid would show a sign of surprise or fright but Harry still had not shown any signs of alarm. He was going to turn Harry over to Madam Pomfrey and have her check him out while he talks to Dumbledore. Maybe talking to a woman will make it easier for Harry instead of talking to a man.

Despite Harry going to a new stage of his life, the Dursleys still kept their nomadic lifestyle in fear of Harry or anyone else from the Wizarding World showing up on their doorstep. The Dursleys were already on the phone to a realitor after Harry and Shaklebolt left.


	2. Congratulations, It's A Girl!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Shacklebolt dropped Harry off at Madam Pomfrey's and explained to her what happened when he retrieved Harry from the Dursleys. Only when he was told that she would do everything she can to make Harry feel comfortable in talking to her and that him leaving would not cause Harry any further stress, Shacklebolt left the infirmary to go to Dumbledore's office. At the doorway, Shacklebolt took one last glance at Harry then walked on. While walking, Shacklebolt was trying to compose the conversation that might take place at Dumbledore's office. Depending on who was present in the office, they would change the shape of this conversation. The Order has been coming and going to Dumbledore's to find out what was going on, that they were in danger of being exposed. Shacklebolt had decided that Madam Pomfrey was going to do the honors in explaining that Harry Potter believes himself to be a girl. Shacklebolt only needed to explain to a miffed Dumbledore on why he chose to bring the kid to Hogwarts instead of trying to reinforce any remnants of love into the missing wards at the Dursleys. There were no love left to resurrect those wards.

Shacklebolt left the revolvinging staircase and entered into Dumbledore's office that had surprisingly few members of the Order present. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid were the only ones present besides Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just popped in a lemon drop in his mouth and his eyes twinkled at Shacklebolt, "Kingsley, how did it go?"

"I brought Harry to Hogwarts. The Dursleys and I agreed that they were not fit to parent the child. I am also not sure if we should bring child abuse charges towards the Dursleys." Kingsley heard a gasp and saw Minerva's hand covering her mouth and a growl emitted from Hagrid. He could not tell what was going on in Severus' mind but Remus looked sad.

To his surprise, Dumbledore asked, "What makes you think this?"

"The Dursleys tried to abandon Harry at least three times. Their son might be abused by them as well. Harry is wearing his hand-me-downs and those clothes are just hanging off of that kid. I'm not sure if the Dursleys are just feeding their son the portions Harry is suppose to eat."

"Why did the Dursleys agreed that they are inappropriate guardians for Potter?" asked Severus.

Kingsley was starting to feel uncomfortable. He did not want to break the news that Harry views himself as a girl. Madam Pomfrey would be best suited to explain because she was the matron of Hogwarts. Being a matron to mostly teenagers, Madam Pomfrey had given the sex talk as well as help teens sort out their identity issues. She was the one that helped him realized that he was gay. Madam Pomfrey made him feel like he could truly accept himself. That is why he felt that Harry would be safe in her hands. She would probably ask Harry's permission to disclose that he is transgender, but how Harry acted with his aunt and uncle, Shacklebolt knew that he probably was more than ready to identify himself as a girl.

"I prefer Madam Pomfrey answers that question. Madam Pomfrey is with Harry at the moment. She is trying to figure out if there is anything wrong with Harry physically and making sure he is mentally fine." Shacklebolt answered.

"Kingsley, we need to figure out what happened so we can return Harry to his relatives." Dumbledore stated quietly.

"We are not returning Harry Potter to the Dursleys. Do you know that there was something wrong when I retrieved Harry from the Dursleys?" asked Shacklebolt looking at each face in the room. "I told Harry about the magical world and the child did not bat an eye. I also told the kid that we were going to find," Shacklebolt was trying to figure a proper word other than a pronoun or it. "Harry" the occupants in that room was giving Shacklebolt puzzled looks, "new guardians. If a child loved his family, wouldn't he be distraught at the thoughts of leaving them? Also, if they cared about Harry, wouldn't they be equally upset at the idea of Harry leaving them? None of them looked upset. Harry did not have a crying, screaming fit and neither did the Dursleys. Albus, they had pictures on the walls. None of them is a picture of Harry. It was pictures of them with their son. If you didn't know better, you would have thought that only three people lived in that house."

"Maybe the boy is just camera shy." stated Severus.

"I doubt it." said Shacklebolt. He was looking at Severus the man who actually tried to argue at one point that Harry was just running away from his relatives.

"We need to figure out why the Dursleys do not feel that they are capable of raising Harry Potter because Harry is fully protected by those blood wards." Dumbledore said with his fingers steepled.

"Albus, I told you years ago and I will say it again, you dropped Harry at the worst possible Muggles imaginable. Wizards have their own wards and wouldn't they be able to protect Harry by being able to do defensive spells unlike Muggles?" asked Minerva.

"These wards travels with Harry wherever he goes, Minerva. He won't be protected like that if he lives with somebody not related to Petunia Dursley."

"That woman never liked magic. She does not like anything she can't understand. I've grown up around her and I am just surprised that she allowed Potter to stay in her house that long. I always told Lily that her sister was just jealous." Severus announced to the room. No one wanted to question his statement further in case they felt his wrath.

"Why can' we find sum kind wizarding family ter take care o' Harry? Or wha' abou' one o' us bein' Harry's guardian?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. I think it is better for Harry to return to his relatives and for him to grow up not being on a pedestal." Remus said quietly. He looked so miserable when he made this procomation. He probably was thinking of a different timeline where Harry could have grown up with his family.

"Why can't one of the Order be Harry's new guardian?" asked Shacklebolt. "We are planning on finding Harry a wizarding family if the Dursley rejects the idea of being Harry's guardians, right?"

"A member of the Order should not adopt Harry. They would only hero worshipped him. He would not learn important attributes like standing up for himself and others as well as being humble." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, he would learn those values if I raised him." Minerva looked piercingly at Dumbledore. "I'm also sure if he was raised by Severus he would be able to stand up for himself."

"What are you doing? You and Severus are going to raise Harry, now?" asked Remus.

Severus smirked. "I can see James Potter rolling in his grave at that idea. I have no plans in raising the boy savior of the Wizarding World. I think you should be elected to guardian, Lupin."

"What!? The Wizarding World would never allow the likes of me to adopt Harry Potter." said Remus.

"Maybe not the Wizarding World but the Muggles would allow it." Snape said with his eyes flashing.

"The Muggles?"

"Lupin, your kind does not exist in the Muggle world." Snape said in a bored manner.

"Neither does your kind! Do you realize if we take Harry to an orphanage we would never be allowed to adopt him? They do background checks. We would never be allowed to adopt Harry because we never gone past Primary 7. The few of us that was not homeschooled, that is." Remus' head sank low as he put his hands on his neck.

"Do you really think Albus is going to gamble and place Harry in an orphanage? It would just be easier to show up to whoever takes care of adoptions and say I would like to adopt this child. I'm sure you can take the G's..GSS..G something test. All I know is there is a test that starts with a G and because I'm a wizard, I don't need to worry about it. I'm sure you can pass it for Potter's sake."

"What are you playing at, Severus? Why are you helping me? I thought, there were some suggestions you made that backs this up, that you don't like Harry Potter." Lupin said this quietly because he felt this conversation should have been private.

"If it all boils down to the boy saviour saving the Wizarding World, then I don't want to waste time worrying about whether he'll become the next Dark Lord because of how Potter was raised." Severus breathed with his eyes flashing.

"Severus, I thought the Dursleys were the worst kind of Muggles but not so bad to cause Harry Potter to become the next Dark Lord." Minerva turned to Albus, "We got to make sure Harry does not return to the Dursleys for James and Lily's sake. We can't have them die just to have their son become the next Dark Lord. I'm probably too old but I can watch over the boy until we find a suitable guardian. If Remus agrees to it."

"Why do I need to agree to it? I'm not his godfather." sputtered Remus.

"Yeh were one o' James and Lily's closes' friend, Remus. They woul' wan' yeh ter take care o' their little boy 'cos tha' no good traitorous Black can' take care o' 'im!" exclaimed Hagrid. There was a huge teardrop in the corner of Hagrid's eye.

"I wasn't trusted to be their Secret Keeper for the same reason Harry can't live with me. I'm too dangerous." Remus sourly announced to the room at large.

Madam Pomfrey just entered the room. "Good! Well, almost good. I was hoping that every house head would be here because it is too early to tell which house Harry will be sorted in, so I wanted every head to be here to know how to treat Harry Potter."

"Poppy, what has happened?" Albus eyes had adopted a worry look. It sounded like there was not going be an easy fix and Harry will not be sent back to the Dursleys.

"Before I start lecturing, can someone tell me what transgender means?" asked Madam Pomfrey. With an exception to Shacklebolt, the occupants in the room was dumbstruck.

"Doesn' tha' has summat ter do with a person's sexuali'y?" Hagrid asked.

"Not quite. A transgender individual is a person whose target sex is different from their biological sex. Biological sex is the gender you were assigned with at birth by having certain sexual organs. The target sex is what gender the person sees themselves as. For example, a girl is born and her biological sex is female. She grows a little older and will proclaim her target sex by saying she is a boy." Madam Pomfrey looked around. Albus was sitting at his desk, listening, and had this confuse expression on his face that matched Minerva's. Severus seemed to be wearing his mask because his expression was unreadable. Remus was chewing on his lip with a crease in his brow. Hagrid had an expression of curious amusement. Shacklebolt already knew the information despite not being a transgender individual himself. He is part of LGBTQ community and there were enough individuals in his time at Hogwarts to form a club. That club transformed him into the man he is today. A man who has courage to fight for his and other's rights. He didn't go around waving a rainbow colored flag though. He just simply voiced his opinions and if he was attracted to a certain man then he would tell the man his orientation. He hoped to remain friends with that man if the man said simply he was not gay.

"What has this got to do with Harry Potter?" asked Albus. Surprisingly, he looked even more worried. It did not make any sense to Shacklebolt because Albus was the sponsor for the club that he was in at Hogwarts. Members of that club knew Albus was gay.

"Albus, one percent of the population is transgender. That means that Hogwarts can have a few as two students who are transgender or as many as ten students. It is not determined at birth that some individuals are going to be straight, gay, or transgender. Let me reiterate, transgender individuals can be either heterosexual, homosexual or asexual. There are outside factors as well as genetic factors that shape a person to become this way. No one is at fault if he or she is transgender." She noticed the confused look deepened on the Headmaster's face and said, "Harry Potter views himself as a girl. Really, Albus, the Muggles could have contacted you-."

"No. He is not transgender." Albus looked steadily at Poppy.

"He may be confused at his age, but some kids are more aware of themselves than we give them credit for, Albus. If the Muggles had contacted us right away, then we could have helped Harry by sending him to the head healers to make sure he was alright. He may be just suffering from not having any loving support from his family. Although Muggles and wizards still somewhat view homosexuals and transgender individuals having some mental disorder, I feel it safe to say, after attending to quite a few students, that Harry will be as sane as you and me." She looked at both Albus and Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt felt uncomfortable due to still living in a society that thinks he has some mental disorder because he prefer to be intimate with a man than a woman. He had one time try to lie and force himself to be with a woman. That relationship was a sham and he felt guilty for leading her on because he was denying who he actually is: a black gay man. His farce came out when he was trying to make love with this girl but was not at all excited about having sex with her. He would not admit to her but he was disgusted at the idea. He remained friends with her through their remaining time at Hogwarts though he still felt guilty in leading her on instead of being truthful. She had wasted a lot of time with him while she could have been with a boy who could have been her future husband. Shacklebolt also knew a girl who had the same reaction he had when she tried to have sex with the opposite sex. She confided to him that she thought she was heterosexual until her first sexual encounter. She was really disgusted at the thought of a penis. This girl was questioning whether she was homosexual or simply asexual. He had one time given her a dildo as a gift but it did not resemble a penis, it was a simple purple rod.

Albus Dumbledore was squirming but stated, "Harry is not transgender because the prophecy referred to a boy who had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, not a girl."

"Headmaster, maybe the prophecy was stating that Harry Potter had the power of acceptance. Also, the prophecy held true when Voldemort marked Potter as his equal when Harry was a baby "boy". Also, an unknown individual is simply referred to as a he. There are gender pronouns that are placed on different things like a population. I one time heard a Muggle referring to his boat as a her." Severus replied.

"Who cares Harry views 'imself as a girl? Harry is James an' Lily's child. I'll love 'im or her no matter wha'." Hagrid gruffly said.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and handed them pamplets about transgender individuals. "I also have something to show you." She pulled out a child's drawing and placed it on the headmaster's desk. "I'm still trying to get Harry to open up more and it is easier to have "her" draw for me. I'm referring to Harry as a girl to make it easier for her. The only time Harry said something when she was loudly objecting to being called a boy. It will take intensive questioning just to ensure that Harry is not playing around but I don't think she is."

Everyone leaned in to see Harry's drawing. It was a picture of a house that had the Dursleys inside. Outside the house, there was a little green eyed girl with a red dress and two pigtalis supported by green ribbons in her black hair, who looked happier than Shacklebolt had seen the kid he had taken from the Dursleys. Harry was definitely not going back to live with the Dursleys.


	3. Never Say Never

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Well, at least Harry didn't draw the Dursleys' house being on fire with them in it." came Kingsley's deep voice.

Remus jerked his head from looking at Harry's picture and gave a brief glance at Kingsey for his ill-conceived attempt to humor them then went back to looking at the drawing that, thankfully, didn't have the Dursleys burning to death. Remus wanted Harry to be returned to his family so he wouldn't be gawked at or reverred by the Wizarding World until he turned eleven. Besides, years ago when he beseeched Dumbledore to tell him where Harry was so he could visit him, he was told that Dumbledore had resurrected Blood Wards that Lily Potter inadvertently made while trying to protect Harry from Voldemort. Those Blood Wards made Harry most protected by him staying with the Dursleys. Those wards made Remus confident that Harry would be safe so he decided not to attact attention to the Dursleys by visiting them so, with a heavy heart, he had walked out of Harry's life. Remus never expected to see Harry before he attends Hogwarts.

"Cool. I'm cissexual." Remus stiffened and was glad to see that Severus stiffened as well at Hagrid's statement, "I thought trans in transgender mean transitioning ter a different gender, not someone's gender identity not matching their sexual organs."

"Madam Pomfrey, what sort of questions will you be asking Harry?" asked Remus.

"I want to make sure that this was not inspired by any of Harry's relatives, particularly his aunt, wanting a girl. I'll ask Harry if ...she could do her life over, what gender woud she choose? What does gender say about someone's identity? What makes her think that she is a girl? Why would life be better if she was born a girl. There are some formatives questions I will ask due to me being a matron. I do not advise you to ask these questions to anyone unless you find yourself working in some form of healthcare that you need to ask these questions."

"Did Voldemort's curse somehow affected Harry this way?" asked Remus.

"Do you mean that the curse manage to inflict Harry's brain causing her to believe she is a girl? Harry is the only person we know of to survive that curse so we do not know if the curse addled her brain. I remember reading about transgender individuals and there seemed to be a pattern with individuals who have ear problems thinking that they were the opposite gender. Remember, not all fingers are thumbs, but thumbs are fingers. Meaning that has been affected by a curse or an ear infection will not necessarily proclaim that they were meant to be a different gender." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Is there a potion Potter can drink and be transformed into a girl? I don't remember coming across any. You say Hogwarts can have as a few as two and as many as ten transgender students? How come I never encountered any students wishing to change their gender?" asked Severus.

"We have backlash in both the Wizard World as well as the Muggle World towards individuals who are homosexuals. How would you react if I told you that I once was a girl?" asked Kingsley.

Hagrid did not show any reaction but McGonagall was nonplussed. Severus stiffened, again, and his mask seemed to drifted into place as he address the situation. Both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore looked confused. Remus was ashamed to admit, but he had the same reaction as Severus. Yet, instead of a mask, his face reddened with embarrassment as lots of questions were entering his mind and he did not know which one to focus on and whether it was polite to ask. Remus, being a werewolf, wanted total acceptance from his friends and now he was able to provide the same for Kingsley.

"What are you talking about, Kingsley? You were in my House as a boy and never express any gender identity issues to me. Your letter would have the gender salutation you were given at birth unless indicated otherwise and no one has told me you were a Miss Shacklebolt." McGonagall told Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled, "It was a hypothetical situation to see how you would react to this news. Imagine how a confused child would react to you reacting to this tidbit; instead of showing acceptance, you have shown fear. A fear you shouldn't have because it is none of your business on how I percieve myself. We had a LGBTQ club at Hogwarts while I was a student. Is that still around?"

"I'm afraid that club has gone on the wayside while we were fighting the last Wizarding War and no one has expressed interest in continuing it. The number dwindled so that I am afraid that Harry may very well be the only transgender individual here despite what statistics say." Dumbledore replied.

"That's a shame. That club extended a hand to transgender individuals but I don't remember anyone identifying themselves as transgender. My point is that people are confuse about the homosexual community but even more so towards transgender individuals. How would a person be able to understand a child perceiving themselves as a different gender if that person never questioned their identity before? Also, you know how we are today? Worrying about future generations instead of showing concern for the present child. It is a tragedy to have a couple who is barren and unable to produce another witch or wizard. We sometimes smame and shun Squibs because they are unable to do magic. Think about how our society react towards those who can produce a viable offspring but chose not to because their gender is not align with their biological sex. As far as I know, a transgender woman can not get pregnant as well as a transgender man could not impregnate a woman. This is why transgender individuals do not make their status public in fear of society's retaliation. Besides no man wants a friend or lover to find out that he once was a female. Women who were once men feel the same way. We are so concern about the integrity of our magical lines that we overlook the welfare of the current individual because we are worrying about future generations dying off instead of something grievously occurring to that individual." Kingsley finished his spiel.

"So there are no potions to change one's gender? So did transgender individuals suppress their desires to become opposite gender?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately, some tried to suppress their desires by dressing in gender nuetral clothing or thow themselves at full force into the clothing of their biological sex. I normally don't have purebloods coming to me telling me that they are transgender. They would try to act accordingly to their biological sex, but, unfortunately, it restrain their individualism and a few would feel compel to commit suicide. We don't have a potion because no one wants to face facts that they wish to be a different gender and would be a disgraced by being unable to produce a viable offspring. It is almost an insult to barren wizarding couple to unable to have a baby but a person if she or he conforms to their own biological sex then they could have a child." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"What about extracting the egg or sperm and casting a freezing spell on it for later? At a later date, try to have that egg fertilize and placed in a female carrier. Surely you can transplant the embryo into a willing host, if a transgender woman is incompatible to have a baby?" asked Severus.

"A transgender woman would not have a uterus, ovaries, or a cervix but the sperm can be frozen, as you said, and used later. She would not be able to carry her own child." Madam Pomfrey responded.

"Well, that solves procreation, but why don't transgender individuals today try to make a potion that will change their gender?" asked McGonagall.

"It seems tha' individuals found a way from what I'm hearin'." said Hagrid.

"As I said earlier, about one percent of the population is comprised of transgender individuals. Individuals who feel ostracized and thinks that it would be easier to conform instead of trying to be who they are. Purebloods are very less likely to come to me about gender identity issues. A Muggle-born would be more apt because magic is new to them and, for however long, they now have a means to try to change their gender. Muggle-borns would be upset to hear that we have the Polyjuice Potion to change into someone else but they can not alter their own bodies unless they were Metamorphmagus.

"Muggles do have sex reassignment surgeries. Essentially, if Harry chooses to do so later, the operation would mean reshaping her male genitalia into a vagina, breast augmentation and other procedures. Before this surgery, Harry will need to undergo hormone replacement therapy. This essentially changes the balance of sex hormones in the body which will cause secondary sex characteristics of the desired sex.

"Muggles are real thorough about determing whether a person is a good candidate to receive hormone replacement therapy and who ultimately gets to have the surgery. There is a new International Statistical Classification of Diseases and and Related Health Problems have been released. ICD-9-CM, CM as in Clinical Modification which has Gender Identity Disorder in which relates to Harry. Now it is necessary for Harry to be under psychiatric care to legible for receiving this hormorn replacement therapy as well as surgery. A psychiatrist would want to know whether Harry has been insistence that she should have been a girl for a long time, an propensity to crossdress, fantasies of being the opposite sex, an intense desire to participate in stereotypical games that mainly targets the opposite sex, this is more applicable to Muggles because Quidditch is played by both witches and wizards, and prefers to hang around the others who are the opposite sex.

"Harry, by no means, will be able to carry a baby but she can have one depending on how late she decides to have this surgery. She needs to wait until she reaches puberty so we can have her sperm frozen. At a later date, she can decide whether she wants to have a baby and proceed by finding a suitable surrogate. Any questions?" Madam Pomfrey had finished her lecture.

"What's psyctrist?" asked Hagrid.

"Psych-ia-trist. Psychiatrist. A psychiatrist is a head doctor. They deal with Muggles' mental disorders by diagnosing and treating them." Madam Pomfrey responded.

"How are we suppose to treat Potter when she comes to Hogwarts? I mean, she is expecting to sleep somewhere but parents will be upset to have a person who is physically a boy sleeping with their daughters and Potter will be distress about having to sleep with the boys." McGonagall enquired.

"In the past, most trangered indivduals tried to conformed by going to their prospective dormitories but this may have contribute to their distress. I have quite a few students who harm themselves and one or two in the past had made a passing comment on how they would be better off by being the opposite gender.

"I think it would be for the best to have Harry sorted in her prospective House and have her sleep in the hospital wing. We don't want to ostracize Harry but we don't want others be upset that she is sleeping in the girls' dormitory. In case of emergencies, Harry will need to go to her prospective House because it will be more secure than the hospital wing.

"You need to treat Harry as an average female. Do not use male pronouns when it comes to Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Harry can not legally change her first two names. However, we can acknowledge her preference for a different name because this is Hogwarts and not the whole of Great Britain. If you are going to use a salutation, always say Miss Potter. Do not ask her why she wants to be a girl-leave that to health care professionals. Also, do not remind her that she was born a boy and do not say it would be better for everyone for her to be a boy."

Severus interrupted Madam Pomfrey, "In case you have forgotten, Madam Pomfrey, Harry Potter is the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived'! Potter will be constantly reminded that _she_ was born a boy because all of the Wizarding World knows her as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' not the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and will be questioning her about it every moment they get."

"Harry can't legally change her first two names, but she can change her last name if she gets adopted." Everyone turned to look at Remus.

"Yes, but wouldn't everyone deduce that any kid with the name of Harry be the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? This kid will show up with the same first name but a different last name and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' will be missing unless some people realizes that these two kids are one in the same." argued Remus.

"Harry is a common name and even more common in the Muggle World. I wouldn't be suprise if we admit two or three Harrys to Hogwarts in Harry's first year. We don't know why You-Know-Who targeted Harry so maybe can create a rumour about how he is protected by going to a different wizarding school incognito." retorted Madam Pomfrey. "I've just seen the time and I really must go. I've given Harry a sleeping potion but I don't want her left alone longer than I need to."

"Now we need to discuss Harry's living arrangements. We can all agree that the Dursleys are not suitable guardians for Harry Potter, right? Does anyone have any ideas or recommendations on where Harry is going to live?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I've already stated my opinion. Let Potter live with Lupin." Severus chimed in.

"It's too dangerous!" countered Remus. He couldn't bear the thought of accidentally killing his best friends' child.

"I think tha' we ought ter see if any member o' the Order would be willin' ter adopt Harry." Hagrid said to the room at large.

"They would only hero-worshipped Potter thus inflating her huge ego. I would not tolerate an attention seeking brat coming to Hogwarts." Severus spat.

"How about Augusta Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think that would be wise, Albus. Augusta has been...upset that her grandson has not shown any signs of magic yet. She's worried that he might be a Squib. She would only be comparing Potter against her grandson and making her grandson lose his confidence even more." McGonagall replied.

"Severus, do you have any suggestions?"

"Headmaster, the people I know would only want to adopt Potter because _he_ is the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. It would look favorable on them if they welcome this boy into their home. Yet, as soon as they hear any word from the Dark Lord, they'll jump at the chance to sacrifice the boy in favour of him." Severus smiled grimly.

"Any other suggestions? Hagrid? Remus? Kingsley?"

"Sir, if we are trying to protect Harry, but we still want her to grow up without an inflated ego," Kingsley gave a pointed look at Severus, "then why don't we place Potter in an orphanage? Drop Harry off at some orphanage that has little wizarding contact, but have a few members of the Order to drop by and keep an eye on her."

"I have a list of orphanages in Great Britain because we sometimes get Muggle-borns from there. Although, I have to say it is that our wizarding community needs to think about setting up an orphanage for our own orphans due to the war." Dumbledore rummaged in his desk looking for that list of orphanages in the United Kingdom.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, the Wizardin' World don' need orphanages, cos of it bein' a tight knit community an' all, if a kid's family dies then a friend o' theirs would take 'im in. How many 'o us would be willin' ter take in Harry if it were possible years ago?" asked Hagrid.

"I need to go-I have to finish grading some essays." With a nod, Severus swept out of Dumbledore's office with his robes bellowing behind him.

"Yes, depending on the circumstances a lot of us would be willing to adopt Harry. However, a few children aren't as lucky to have their family's friends take care of them due to certain circumstances." Remus somenly replied.

"London is out of the question." Dumbledore mumured, "Why don't we place Harry in British Seaman's Boys' Home?"

McGonagall gasped and then she bristled. "Albus Dumbledore! How dare you, after listening to Poppy, you want to send Harry Potter to a boys' home! First you leave Harry at his...her relatives against my better judgement then you decide what's best for her is to place her in a boys' home. Once you place her there, you'll never find her again and you will my resignation on your desk!" Remus didn't think McGonagall had any lips left because they became such a thin line as her nose flared.

Dumbledore hurriedly look at the list and handed the list to McGonagall, "Why don't I give the list to you so that you can find the one that is the most suitable to Miss Potter?"

"I'll divide the list amongst the members of the Order so we can decide quickly where to place Harry."

"Wha' if Harry get's adopted?" asked Hagrid in disbelief.

"We'll hope Harry has been adopted into a loving and accepting family then." Remus said wistfully.

The meeting adjourned and Remus, Kingsley, and Hagrid set off to the spiraling staircase. It was a long time before either of them spoke so they would be out of earshot from any passerby.

"Yeh don' really want Harry ter be adopted by someone else, don' yeh, Remus?" asked Hagrid.

"Of course not. But if it is for Harry's best than who am I to stand in the way? All I want is for Harry to grow up safe and healthy." Remus said briskly.

"Then why can' yeh adopt Harry? Yeh are safe n' sound. What is this load of hogwash I was hearin' today, 'Wizards won' allow the like o' me ter adopt Harry Potter' and 'It's too dangerous.'?"

"Just drop it, please."

"I really wish you consider adopting Harry, Remus. I was not lying when I told you that transgender individuals have a difficult life. Harry needs someone already in her camp to look out for her. You seem to be shunning yourself from the Wizarding World and it is not healthy. Whatever your problems may be, they can be solved. We are more than willing to help you and Harry out whenever you need us." Kingsley intoned.

The three of them bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Hagrid was heading for his hut, Kingsley had work in the morning, and Remus was heading off to his appartment.

Remus paused before heading out of the double oak doors from the Entrance Hall. He was almost tempted to visit Harry in the hospital wing but he decided against it and walked on.


	4. My Body is a Cage

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Warning: There is a mention of a suicide attempt as well as there is suicidal tendencies in this chapter. There needs to be some dark times for you to appreciate all of the light moments.**

Harry opened her eyes. The bright light stung her eyes and made the room so much whiter. Her roommate, Chad, had turned on the lights and was urging her to get up.

"Come on, Harry! Time to wake up. You have about five minutes to get ready for breakfast."

A nurse tech, or whatever you call them, popped her head in the doorway. "Harry, please come out here so I can check your blood pressure as well as your temperature."

Harry silently marched out of the room and sat down with her arm extended so the woman can wrap the cuff around it.

"So how are we today? One through ten, with ten being the highest, how would you rate your depression today?" asked the woman in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Ten." Harry scowled.

The woman sighed and asked her how she would rate her anxiety today.

"Ten." Harry repeated.

"Are you not trying to get better?" The woman asked tersely.

Harry's glare intensified. "No one can get better here."

"Get dress so you can line up with the others to go to breakfast." The woman ushered her back into the room and shut the door on her way out.

Harry hurriedly put on her hospital scrubs, so she didn't have to look at her body, and socks on and shuffled out of the room. She refuses to call that room her's. Harry did not want to be rooming with a boy when girls and boys are suppose to be separated. On her first night, she tried to sleep in the atrium, but the other techs escorted her to that room with her complaining with each step. She was told to quit her complaining, sleep in that room with that boy, and that she was delusional for thinking that she is a girl. Although, she did count her blessings that she was placed with Chad and not with Rod. Each time they had an exercise that involves them answering in front of the group, Rod's answers were alway how he was glad that Jesus died for his sins or how God made him this way. He never gave his true self in any of the answers making Harry wonder what he was hiding.

Harry was the last in line to head out to the cafeteria. The line had a bunch of other youths from the ages of eight to seventeen. She is the youngest in this mental ward. Harry was continuously reminded of that fact each day by the older kids. When asked why she was in here, they flinched at her response when she replied that she tried to kill herself. They complained that she was too young to try to off herself.

"How old are you?" asked a concern Lily or Lollie. There were two people with similar first names and looked a like but they were not related.

"Eight." she anwered.

"Eight?!" The girl looked dumbstruck. "You decided at the age of eight it is a good time to die? Nothing is ever that bad for you to try to end your life. Although, I have tried while I was in Secondary but I realized how much of a mistake I would have made if I succeeded."

"Then what are you in here for?" Harry asked.

"Drugs."

Harry suppose she was glad that her doctor finally realized she was in here thus allowing her to leave the atrium. It had been two days before she learned that she needed to see a doctor to be able to leave the mental ward to go out in the courtyard or go to the cafeteria. She really disliked Dr. Merugu because she asked her a series of questions to find out what was troubling her and then she belittled Harry by saying her gender issues are just in her head. Harry's identity was just a byproduct of a mental disorder. The look on the Doctor's face when she addressed Harry was nothing more than veiled contempt. Harry felt that she would never be able to leave this place unless she lied to herself and tell the doctor that she was trying to mess with everyone's heads by claiming that she was a girl. After all, Dr. Merugu did say that it was her fault that she was bullied in school because she was adamant that she was a girl. She made those boys exposed her lower half to the rest of the school because of this claim.

She can't wait to leave here so she can enter her eternal slumber. Harry used to think of her deceased parents, who were killed in a car crash, as her guardian angels when she was really young but she didn't know what they would think of her if they saw her now. They probably give her their blessings to kill herself. She had absolutely no one especially now that incident has occured. Harry remembers her best friend, Dominique's look of disgust when she had seen her crotch. Dominique would definitely tell the rest of the children at Inglewood Children's Home making Harry's life even more unbearable.

Harry remembered a couple of years ago when she arrived at this strange magical school that stole her away from her relatives. The adults were kind to her but they promised her new guardians but she wound up at Inglewood Children's Home instead. She thought that the school must have been a dream if it was not for her winding up at the orphanage. Although, she suppose that something in her brain must have snapped and she created a school about magic to try to cope with the Dursleys' rejection of her. Yet, the headmaster of that school took her from a different hospital where the doctors had sticks and potions to cure their patients' maladies to an ordinary hospital. After they made sure she was alright, she was placed in here, at some mental ward.

Harry still had no clue what was going to happen to her. It feels like she would never be able to leave this place especially when Dr. Merugu never discussed her leaving. Some of the children knew when they'll be leaving. For some, it was either today or tomorrow but for others they still need a couple of days before they get the option of leaving. Each day felt like it had it's own set of rules. Harry kept looking at the schedule thinking they were suppose to follow it but they were always doing something different. They were allowed to spend sometime in the closed-in courtyard if a tech is allowed to keep watch on the children. Harry didn't like to go outside anymore. She was sitting on a park bench as a tabby cat, with markings around her eyes, were rubbing against her legs. The tech who normally allows them to go outside had kicked the cat to get it away from Harry. Harry thought the cat was odd because she remembered seeing it at the orphanage a couple of times but she was at some hospital in London and the orphanage was located in West Yorkshire.

The rules Harry had to follow in the ward were simple but she kept breaking them. You had to socialize with the other inpatients but Harry preferred being isolated. She can't deal with getting too close to someone else and receiving a harsh judgement for her being her. Her doctor merely glower at her each time she asked Harry why she was admitted to this mental ward. Her doctor did not like the truth that Harry is a girl so Harry started telling her lies to figure which one the doctor will believe. Also, there were classes they had to attend as well as do some art and go to a gym.

Those classes taught them how the world was going to treat them and how to treat themselves to get better. To catch their symptoms early, so they don't have to be confined in a mental ward to be protected from themselves. Harry learned about the calorie and how her urine is suppose to look like but it wasn't long before she needed to be coerce to attend these classes. A social worker came in chewing his gum. He was wearing a suit without a tie but with highly polished shoes. He surveyed the class, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and then said, "You were hoping to decrease your odds by coming here but you only increased your chances of killing yourself. I'm sorry, but that is what usually happens. Coming here does not prevent you from killing yourself but only increases the odds of it occuring." Harry stopped listening for her sanity's sake.

Harry resigned herself to the knowledge that she may never leave this mental ward. She tried to keep what's left of her spirits up but it was closing in on the two week mark . Harry witness kids coming and going out of the ward but only she remained. Although, due to it being frigid in the mental ward, Harry discover something new about her male anatomy that she didn't notice before. Her testes goes into pockets when it is very cold. Unbeknownst to her, she has an inguinal canal where the testes acend into when they are cold. She had this bizarre thought of putting an ice cube to empty her scrotum. She had wrapped her empty scrotum around her penis and then pulled her penis backward towards her buttocks. Now her crotch looked what she deemed to be feminine. It was awkward when she asked one of the techs for pieces of tape. When they asked what she wanted it for she replied that she changed her mind.

There were family nights for people's families to come visit them while they were confine here but Harry knew that nobody was going to visit her. The Dursleys gladly got rid of her and she did not know any family members other than them. So she spent the time working on wordsearches, drawing, or writing on how she would improve her life. She didn't see what all the fuss is about because no one would care if she slipped off the side of the earth.

Many miles away from that mental ward in London, Remus Lupin was poring over lots of library books discussing adoptions and adoption proceedures in the United Kingdom to sate his own curiosity as well as seeing if there was any chance of him adopting one Harry Potter. The conversation he had with Severus a couple years ago echoed in his brain on how he would not be able to adopt Harry if they lost her to an orphanage. Remus sighed and rue the day that he allowed Harry to be sent to an orphanage. He could just see James' face and imagined how angry he would be to learn that after his death, his son was sent to the Dursleys, then after the Dursleys to an orphanage. James would be so furious and providing Remus other options for Harry instead of being sent to an orphanage. In hindsight, Remus could have taken Harry and when he transforms allow Harry to stay with Hagrid or someone who would watch after him.

To adopt Harry, Remus would have to go through an adoption agency that was part of his council or to a voluntary adoption agency. He had to contact an agency to be informed about the process. Remus was going have to meet people and possibly other people who wants to adopt a child. The agency, probably after seeing that he has good social skills, will give him an application form. The most disheartening thing to read was the approval process taking up to six months and then he read then he would be matched with a child for adoption. Remus groaned because he wanted to adopt a specific child and not go through the adoption process to get some child that was not Harry Potter. Probably when he speaks to an adoption agency, he is going to be specific in telling them that he wants to adopt Harry. He might go as far to say that he and Harry are cousins. He wouldn't tell them how distantly related he and Harry may be. Remus would be invited to classes that would prepare him to adopt a child as well as giving him advice on how he may be effected by the adoption proceedure. He needed a social worker to visit him continuously to carry out the assessment to see if Remus would be suitable in becoming an adoptive parent. Then he would need a police check and give the agency three references. Last but not least, Remus was going to need a medical examination.

Remus leaned back on his sofa with a dazed look. He was already feeling that this was going to be complicated. Since his graduation from Hogwarts, Remus had worked odd jobs but they were always temporary type jobs like working as a waiter and using his magic to do a little carpentry and welding for Muggles. He could imagine a social worker looking at his resume and noticing how often Remus would quit his job and be on a hiatus while looking for another job. Remus cringed at the idea of a social worker asking him what school he had attended. He was starting to have this half-baked idea of befuddling the Muggle and having a few members of the Order vouch for his character but he realized that he would have to worry about staying out of Azkaban for doing magic on quite a few Muggles.

Remus became startle to hear pounding on his door. Someone was howling "REMUS" on the top of his lungs. Remus grabbed his ten and a quarter inches cypress wand and creeped towards the door. BANG! BANG!BANG! "REMUS!" "REMUS!" BANG! BANG! "REMUS! ARE YOU THERE?" the man howled .

"Hagrid? Is that you?" asked Remus.

"YES! I NEED TER TALK TER YOU!"

"Hagrid, calm down! You are going to disturb my neighbors." Remus flung open the door and Hagrid's bulk filled in Remus' doorframe. "Come in and have a sea-"

Hagrid had flung himself on Remus' shoulders making Remus' knees buckle.

"Hagrid! I'm about to fall, Hagrid!" Remus complained over Hagrid's sobs.

They did this weird walk of Remus supporting Hagrid so he could place Hagrid on the couch. Hagrid took up the whole couch so Remus sat in his armchair.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" asked Remus.

"It Harry! He tried ter kill 'imself!" Hagrid gulped and a fresh set of tears started streaming down his face into his beard.

Remus felt like someone had punched him in his stomach. He was struggling to breathe and he was starting to feel cold icy fingers squeezing his heart. A feeling of emptiness settled in his stomach. He had to take a few minutes to process what Hagrid told him. With a blank face, he asked Hagrid, "what happened?"

"I told yeh! Harry tried ter kill 'imself!" Hagrid blew his nose on a big polka dot handkerchief that had to be a tablecloth.

"No! No, that is not what I meant! I mean, no one wakes up and decide that they are going to kill themselves. What precipitated this?" Remus asked after getting over the shock. He moved over to his kitchenette and put a boiling kettle on. Remus much rather make tea the Muggle way instead of magicking it to give him time to talk as well as preparing for the time when he needs to make tea for Muggles. He found his stash of chocolate and moved back to the armchair to offer Hagrid several big pieces.

Hagrid took several deep breathes to try to calm himself. "I dunno what happened. All I heard was that Harry tried ter kill herself quite a few days ago. Yeh weren't there ter see her placed in Inglewood Children's Home but that's where they found her. Dumbledore sent her ter St. Mungo's and then ter some Muggle hospi'al. She's still there."

"Do you know what is going to happen to Harry?"

"I dunno. From wha' I've heard, they're keepin' her in an holdin' cell wit' a bunch o' other people. They want ter make sure it doesn' happen again. They keepin' her for observation. Wha' Dumbledore told me is tha' they are shinin' torches on her at night ter make sure she doesn' harm herself and makin' sure she gets rest."

"Is Harry going back to the orphanage after this? Surely she is going to be moved to a different one because Inglewood Children's Home must have triggered something in her."

"Again, I dunno. If they do, then I am gonna rescue her! We should never have left her there in the firs' place. Hello, what's this?" Hagrid spotted the coffee table sporting the bunch of library books.

"I was just doing research, Hagrid. Nothing definite yet. Did you know that it takes up to six months to be approved for adoption? If we had known about this, I doubt we would have placed Harry in an orphanage."

"I seemed ter remember us wantin' yeh ter take Harry in, Remus. But yeh didn' want ter, remember?"

"Hagrid, it is not as simple as you think. Don't you see? I am looking at information about the possibility of adopting Harry but I need to meet the approval of the adoption committee first. They'll think it is odd that I don't have a career but multiple temporary jobs and that there are some periods that I was without work. I'm sure graduating from a school would be a plus instead of it looking like I had dropped out of it when I was around eleven years old. I only think I have a glimmer of hope being able to get custody over Harry."

"Yeh wouldn' had ter worry abou' tha' in the firs' place if yeh listened ter us."

"Yes, I do. Adoption is more permanent and I want Harry to feel that I want her in my life. After being abandoned by the Dursleys and knowing that they did not want her in the first place, I would think she would see this as a nice change. I want her to be like my daughter. Hagrid, why are you crying again?"

"I...I'm just so happy ter hear yeh say that!"

"Well, it is not going to be easy to get through this adoption process. I read somewhere that they would match me to a child instead of me requesting one. All I want is for Harry to be safe and sound and also to be loved. Hagrid, could you do me a favor?"

"Anythin', Remus."

"If I am able to adopt Harry, I'm going to need a babysitter. I think Harry would be the safest with you at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'll babysit Harry anytime!"

"Good. I'll be needing you to look after Harry each month. You see, I have this illness that flares up-"

"Don' say 'nother word. I'm more than happy ter take care of her."

"Are we allowed to visit Harry while she is in the hopital?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yes. Of course, you may visit her at the hospi'al. Visitin' time for tha' lot would be on Tuesday and Saturday evenings. Lemme see, maybe at seven?"

"Hagrid, have you visited Harry?"

What little of Hagrid, Remus can see, turned red. "No, I haven'. I have bin unable ter control myself either. I on'y saw her at Madam Pomfrey's a couple years back. 'Fraid tha' I come ter visit her tha' I migh' stress her."

"I haven't seen Harry since she was a baby." Remus said wistfully, "I don't think she would remember her "Unca Moony". How about we come see her this Saturday? Are you willing to help me study for my GSCEs? I wonder how Severus managed to hear about them since this is the first year they have been administered."

"Do yeh know what's goin' ter be on the exam?"

"Not the foggiest idea."

"Seems ter me, yeh'll pass that exam after Harry goes ter Hogwarts." The tea kettle chose that time to whistle.

 **A/N: I have not abandoned this story; I will update after Halloween. I am busy, but FanFiction is always on my mind. I have created a FaceBook page that will be about Harry Potter, Doctor Who , and current events. Lady K.I.L. Zenith FaceBook has it as Lady KIL Zenith, in case the link does not work. If it is your cup of tea, please like it.**

 **'TransWitch' fans, I have created a group called 'TransWitches and TransWizrards', community/TransWitches-and-TransWizards/121302/ Take a look at it and if you can't find your favorite transgender story then message me so I can make the correction to the community. Have a happy Halloween.**


End file.
